Love Is a Strange Little Thing
by Ayingott
Summary: Akutsu/Ryoma, Smirk Pair, if I'm not mistaken. One-shot collection. K  for now, may change in future. 6th: Your Name.
1. Masochist

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the computer this was written on.**

**Warning: Missing words/letters, spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

Pair: Oh come one, you should know that.

* * *

**

**One-shot the first: Masochist

* * *

**

Sometimes Ryoma had to wonder why he actually agreed to go out with Akutsu.

The older was never truly nice or helpful, sometimes he even hits him. Not too hard, but Ryoma still had a big purple bruise on his arm or leg, or wherever Akutsu had hit him.

His teammates saw those and got worried, especially Oishi, and after the first couple of times they didn't even bother to ask, they already knew who was responsible for those. But when they, meaning Oishi and sometimes Fuji, would ask Akutsu about it and almost order to stop beating his own boyfriend or just get it over with and break up, Akutsu would just glare at the and answer with a 'Don't order me around' and walk away.

But after that Akutsu would come to Ryoma's place and apologize, in his own awkward way. He didn't make stupid promises, like 'I will never hit you again' or 'This was the last time'; because he knows that Ryoma will have another bruise just a couple days later.

But then there were days when Akutsu would do something un-Akutsu-ish.

When Ryoma got sick he came and sat in his room all day, reading or playing video games while Ryoma himself slept. When he was awake Akutsu would call him an idiot for getting sick so easily, but would brush Ryoma's green tinted locks away from the sweaty forehead anyway and watch him sleep.

There were also times when some sore losers, that Ryoma had beaten in tennis, would gang up on the short teen and try to 'show him his place', thus giving Ryoma a lot of bruises and cuts, sometimes a sprained ankle or in worst cases something broken. When Akutsu finds out what had happened to his boyfriend he would go on a rampage to the associated schools of the ones who had done that to Ryoma.

Useless to say, that the beaten tennis players had to spend some quality time in the local hospital and would later go to a psychologist. At these few times even the regulars had nothing to say, except 'He _does_ care about you Echizen' in a really surprised voice.

But even with all that, Ryoma still has to wonder why he agreed to date Akutsu. He has a theory, that he's a masochist, but that speaks for itself when you _are _dating someone like Akutsu.

* * *

**A/N: … :D?**


	2. Shut Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Trust me on this.**

**Warning: Spelling/grammar mistakes, missing words/letters. Bad language. Nothing else, as far as I know.

* * *

**

**Drabble the second: Shut up.

* * *

**

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer Jin."

"It is. Now stop yapping and move your ass already."

"Buchou wasn't doing any-"

"Like I fucking care."

"Jin! It hurts, let go!"

"Shut up brat."

"But it hurts, let go already! It's broken already, do you want to fuck it up even more?"

"Will you just shut it already? I can't stand it anymore! If you want gentle then go and fuck that damn glasses wearing bastard instead of me."

"…"

"…"

"Why did you say that? You know I don't… Why?"

"Because, he's better for you. I mean, just look at you."

"And see what?"

"_I _broke your arm, _I_ hurt you all the time. And you, you're a fucking brat that just endures all of it."

"Wait, Jin! Where are you going?"

"Away from you. It's better this way."

"But…"

"Go back to him."

"but… Buchou left already. And.. And YOU'RE THE ONE I WANT, DAMN IT!"

"What?"

"I-I said, you are the one I… That I w-want… Ugh…"

"Don't cry."

*Sniff*

"Don't cry Ryoma."

"Shut up. Go away. You don't want me anyway, so why do you care."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, I know."

"Damn it. Stop crying, I feel like hitting someone when I see you crying."

"That ain't helping, you moron."

"Tch… Shh, Ryoma. Stop it. I won't go, so juts stop crying. Unexpectedly, I don't like seeing you crying. It feels… As if.. As if… Argh, fuck it."

"JIN! What the-"

"I told you, I can't stand it."

"Put me down, NOW! Where are you taking me?"

"Shut up and stop trashing. You ain't helping your arm."

"It's your fault. So, where are you taking me?"

"Home. Now shut up."

"Why?"

"Because, I can't go back there without you."

"…"

"…"

"I love you."

"Shut up ."

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to try at least once to write a fic with just people talking, not detailed description of what's going one. I was kind of fun, I just hope you understood something from it.**


	3. Did You Know?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Trust me on this.**

**Warning: Spelling/grammar mistakes, missing words/letters

* * *

**

**Drabble the third: Did You Know?

* * *

**

The chilly spring wind bit Ryoma's already red from the cold, cheeks as he stood there. It was like as if his feet were planted to the ground.

The black coat was moving together with the wind, fluttering behind his back, just like his long locks of hair, tied into a ponytail. His eyes stared at what was in front of him, lids partly closed but not being able to hold back the tears.

"Jin, did you know?" his voice was barely over a small whisper, swallowed by the rustling of his coat. "You can never get back what you have lost once." His hand tightened its hold around the bouquet of white roses.

A stray tear ran down his cheek as he threw the flowers on the fresh grave, the soft soil not making a sound when the flowers landed on it.

Ryoma placed a hand on the gray, cold gravestone, eyes closing one more time after reading the two words he couldn't bear to speak out anymore. "I love you Jin, I love you." That was the last time that _his _name rolled past Ryoma's lips.

"Ryoma-kun, are you ready? We have to go now." A warm hand was placed on the crying man's shoulder, a far too small support for the broken man.

He casted the last, longing look at his lovers grave and turned to walk away. "I'm ok. I'm ok, Sengoku."

The orange haired man looked at Ryoma's retreating back, knowing that he was still crying, just like the night that they all found out. His eyes landed on the white rouses, so bright on the dark brown soil. "I'll take care of him for you Akutsu. So, wherever you are," his gaze traveled to the grey, cloudy sky, small droplets of rain already falling down from it, "up there, in the vast blue sky, don't worry. He will be safe."

A small smile graced his face; a small, sad smile. "I promise." He once again looked at the direction where Ryoma went; his friends will surely make sure he doesn't wander anywhere again.

"Did you know Akutsu? Ryoma-kun, he…" Sengoku started to follow the path that Ryoma just walked on, "really did love you."

The downpour that day was so heavy and still continued for two days. Never ceasing even for a second, as if someone was crying his heart out up there… In heaven.

'_Ryoma, did you know? You are the best that has ever happened to me._'


	4. Fire And Ice

**Disclaimer: Konomi-san owns all.**

**Warning: Doesn't really have one.

* * *

**

**Fire And Ice

* * *

**

His footsteps made strange clacking noises against the stone floor of the mansion. It was cold; his breath was taking on a white color upon leaving his mouth, the thin layer of ice was on everything, even the seemingly alive flowers.

He lighted a cigarette and puffed out the sharp smelling smoke; he had to find that kid soon, before the damn villagers get to him. But where to go, everything looked the same in this abandoned house after all, even the rooms. But still, the thin feeling of someone's spiritual energy could still be seen lingering around. That helped a lot.

He walked thought the show and ice filled rooms, searching for the kid, the smoke leaving a trail behind him. When he was about to open the last door that was in front of him , probably a closet or something, a whirlpool of snow and icicles broke out from behind it, making the pieces of wood fly at him too, throwing him to the other end of the trashed room.

"Damn." He muttered once the attack had ended. He glared at the sickly thin and pale child, the black hair so dirty that it stuck to his face and the clothes he was wearing were in shreds. "You the snow kid, brat?"

The child flinched and stepped back into the closet where he came from. He didn't say a word, only the coldness got worse around them. Those dull eyes, hidden behind the dirty and unkempt hair, watched every move that he made.

Though, the fear was obvious.

"We don't have time for this." He hissed and walked closer to the poor excuse of a human that was the child, with large steps. Show, ice, wind hit his body over and over again as the child tried to protect himself, but he could no longer be taken aback by surprise. "Calm down, I'm not here to beat you, damn it!"

"That's what they all said." A small whisper could be heard through the howling of the wind. The ice started to settle on his boy and freeze to it, making him into yet another ice sculpture that would stay here forever. "They all said that, before trying to kill me. Just like _them._" The child seemed to be talking to himself more than him.

With a quick movement of the hand he grabbed the child's frail neck, his fingers meeting at the back of it, and made the blazing hot fire appear around him, melting the ice. "Well, I'm not them, you damn brat." He smirked at the weak tries to escape. "Stop, you'll just hurt yourself snow kid, fire supposedly melts ice and snow, 'ya know."

The skin against his own was cold, just like the air around them; the child would have been dead by now, if not a special one, just like he himself. Slowly, the child calmed down, the strength that he still had was leaving his body and tears rolled down his cheeks, turning into small drops of ice soon.

"I don't want to die." A broken whisper reached his ears. He once again made a sound of displeasure and let the child fall back onto the floor.

He took off his jacket; the one that was still warm because of his fire and dapped over the boy's bruised shoulders, enveloping the child in warmth that he hasn't probably felt for a long time. He watched how the snow kid's face changed from utter despair to wonder in mere moments, it was quite pleasing actually.

"Let's go." He picked the boy up, not caring about the protests, and turned to leave the empty house. "There is no time left." He looked down on the now still boy, who was seemingly falling asleep now. He had obviously forgotten the feel of human warmth.

Maybe, the snow child wasn't as lost as they had thought him to be.

* * *

**A/N: This is… I don't know what this is. It just… Appeared on the paper one day. **


	5. Tonight I'm Loving You

**Disclaimer: Noting is mine. Note even the title. Sort of.**

**Warning: No… Doesn't really have one.

* * *

**

**Tonight I'm **_**Loving**_** You.

* * *

**

Ryoma was sitting in their shared apartment's living room, quietly watching the tennis match between two new faces of the tennis world. It was quite interesting, if he ignored the fact that he could easily beat the crap out of them any given time.

And then, just when the most interesting thing in the whole game was happening, the door to their apartment was kicked wide open and his boyfriend walked inside, banding the said door shut after himself. Then, the next thing Ryoma knew was the TV being shut off and one pissed off-looking boyfriend standing in front of him.

"What?" Ryoma looked rather suspiciously at Akutsu.

"I heard a song on the radio today, just now." Akutsu said, his eyes wandering around Ryoma's body.

The shorter of the two scooted further away from Akutsu, right to the other end of the couch. Should he ask? It would be safer not to. "What kind of song?" Well shit, he just had to do it.

"Tonight I'm fucking you."

"Oh."

* * *

**A/N: This is stupid, idiotic and plain random, but I had to do it. Ever since I heard that song (cough*EnriqueIglesias*cough) this has been annoying me. Maybe I'll do a couple more song title inspired oneshots, who knows. **


	6. Your Name

**Disclaimer: Ayingott-san owns nothing. She is broke and powerless.**

**Warning: I don't think this should need one.

* * *

**

**Drabble The Sixth: Your name.

* * *

**

They panted so hard that their lungs hurt. The racquets loosely held in their hands, the forgotten tennis balls rolling by their feet. The people around the tennis court staring dumbly at the two, all the useless talks and insults now stuck in their throats.

This was just another hot summer day and yet… yet, what they felt now was only a week afterglow of the thrill and challenge pulsating through their veins. This feeling… It was _addicting_ to them. They had become addicted to the rush of feelings.

The shorter of the two walked closer to the net separating them and smirked. "Ne, what's your name?"

The other, much taller that the boy at the net gives him a look that speaks of a lot and yet keeps silent. He says nothing and turns to walk away; being tied is the same as losing to him. Only victory matters.

The shorter says nothing as he watches the taller walk away; this is sort of their daily ritual. He allows the smirk to stay on his lips as he yells out the message to the leaving teen. "I'll be waiting here, Jin. Come back when you're ready, ne?"

"Stuff it." The leaving teen yells back, "And don't use my name, not here." He looks over his shoulder though and smirks a smirk of his own, a tad more dangerous than the shorter boy's though. "Come back soon, Ryoma."

* * *

**A/N: Written in like 5 minutes. And I have no idea where I was going with this, it, once again, just sort of happened. **


	7. Out Of The Ordinary

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: Mpreg. That is all.

* * *

**

**Out Of The Ordinary

* * *

**

"_Hey Jin…"_

That was the start of it. Two words that got his attention and two more that made him run away from me.

Though, I figured that it would be like that. All normal human beings would run away when finding out that their _boyfriend _is **pregnant**.

But you know what; it seems that I misjudged Jin a lot. Because, he showed up two days later, a bit out of breath and smelly, but still, he came back. And the kiss he gave me right after I had mumbled out his name was one of the sweetest things he had ever done to me.

What he had done and where had he been during those two days, I didn't know and I don't care either, really. What matters to me, is that ever since then he has been the gentlest boyfriend that I had seen and probably will be that best dad in the world too.

And never even once had he called me a freak, or allowed others to cal me that. I feel… happy together with him. And Jin probably feels the same.

"… _I'm pregnant."_


End file.
